Head Over Heels
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: It's Kate's birthday. Guess who gives her the best birthday present ever? TATE, d'uh!


A/N This was written for the 'Write The Wrong' competition. Please read and review. Thanks a buzzillion! BTW, how do you spell that?

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with NCIS. Not even the DVD boxsets. Yet.

* * *

He'd forgotten. The son of a bitch had forgotten. _And then skipped out of work early to avoid me,_ Kate thought as she scowled at the computer screen. _I hate you, DiNozzo. You're the most...moronic __**moron**__ that I've ever met._

She sighed, her eyes flicking to the desk opposite hers. She hadn't really expected him to remember her birthday. They barely liked each other, more colleagues and co-workers than actual friends. _So why am I so upset that he forgot?_

* * *

Tony hadn't forgotten Kate's birthday. In fact, he had been thinking about it for weeks. _So, _he thought in frustration, _why is it so hard to find her a present?_

With a growl of irritation, he stalked away from the shop window, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. Stabbing the keys, he quickly dialled a number, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"You said it would be easy!"

Abby chuckled.

"Still haven't found her a present?"

"If I had, would I be calling you?"

"Tony, it's not rocket science. Are you trying to tell me that you've never given a woman a birthday present?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Abby, of course I've given women presents."

"So what's the problem?"

"It's…it's…it's Kate!"

"Then pretend it's a beautiful woman instead of your co-worker," the scientist replied craftily.

"As nice as that would normally sound, I actually have no interest in beautiful women." _Except one. The same one I'm __**trying**__ to buy a birthday present for. If I don't get this right, Gibbs will kill me. Slaughter me. And I really don't think he'd have any problem hiding my body. He'd probably tie a bow around it and have it delivered to Ducky._

"Abbs, what am I supposed to do? How am I meant to tell her I didn't forget, let alone tell her I love her? Kate _already_ hates me."

"So do something big. Show her that you're not just an insensitive pig with a bad sense of humour."

"Thanks, Abby."

"No problem. Let me know when she kills you."

Tony heaved a heavy sigh, hanging up the phone.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo, and this is my last will and testament."

* * *

Gibbs had finally noticed that she was still sitting at her desk.

"Don't you have a party to go to?" She shot him a dangerous glare.

"Do I look like the kind of person that would enjoy a birthday party?" Her boss smirked.

"Get outta here. Go do…whatever it is you do to forget how old you are."

"Thanks, Gibbs. Way to make a girl feel special," Kate grumbled, gathering her belongings and storming towards the elevator.

She first realised something was wrong as she walked up her front path. _Great. Just to make a crap day worse, someone's broken into my house._

The female agent continued towards her house, reaching inside her coat for her weapon. She slowly put the key in the lock. Stepping inside, she swept her gun around the room. It was times like this that made Kate realise the comfort and security that living with a man offered.

"Hello?" she called softly. Getting no reply (not that she had expected one), Kate lowered her weapon. Her eyes flew to the counter, eyebrows rising at the object lying on the marble surface.

Casting another hasty look around her living room and entrance hall, she stepped towards the kitchen. _It's…it's a rose. How did it…what…?_ Shaking her head against the pointless, and confusing, questions bouncing around in her mind, Kate carefully picked up the small white card.

She flipped it over. The slightly rushed scrawl was strangely familiar, and Kate tried to ignore the odd flutter in her stomach.

_**For Cuba.**_

"Who…?" Her voice trailed off as she noticed another rose on her coffee table. Kate hurriedly snatched up the second card. Same size, same writing.

_**For Air Force One.**_

Now Kate was on a roll. She quickly darted around her living room and kitchen, picking up a total of seven more red roses. The messages varied, each of them sending a happy shiver racing through her body. When she opened the ninth card, a broad smile spread across her face.

_**For the wet t-shirt competition.**_

The familiar warm feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach, and she hoped, prayed to God that she was right. Practically running into the bedroom, Kate found three more roses on her bed. She fingered the silky red petals, using her free hand to reach for the cards.

_**I still think you're pretty…**_, read the first. The second made Kate's heart jump wildly in her chest. _**…and I was right- falling in love DOES can happen just like that.**_

Only a sliver of doubt remained in her mind about who had been in her house. And if she was wrong...well, that would just ruin her day. Her nimble fingers flipped to the twelfth card, the last one. With a certain excitement building in the pit of her stomach, Kate turned it over. _Oh my God…_

_**For staying.**_

* * *

Tony rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Alright! Jesus…" he shouted, flinging open the door. His frown disappeared. "Oh."

Kate arched an eyebrow, before suddenly remembering why she was there.

"Hi," she said quietly. Tony stood aside to let her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you…what…is…are…?" he faltered. His partner shrugged, standing awkwardly in his living room.

"You were the person in my house," she said. It was a statement, not an accusation, or an objection. Just matter of fact.

"I picked the lock," he mumbled. Kate rolled her eyes.

"You could have found the spare key, DiNozzo. You're lucky no-one called the police." He grinned.

"How do you know they didn't?"

"Because you're standing there. And because I know Gibbs wouldn't have posted bond for you."

Tony chuckled. The uncomfortable silence returned, accompanied by a desperate need to avoid the others gaze. After a moment, Kate glanced up at him, and he watch as her cheeks turn pink.

"Tony?" she asked cautiously. His eyes sank back to his shoes, knowing that it would all be over as soon as he looked up.

"Yes, Katie?"

"Why'd you break into my house?"

"Because it's your birthday. I wanted to do something." Kate was silent for a moment.

"But you don't like me," she said in a small voice. Tony smiled secretively. _If only you knew, Katie. If only you knew._

Kate fell into a thoughtful silence, intently studying her hands.

"Tony?" she whispered.

"Yes, Katie?"

"Why'd you give me roses?"

Tony's brain struggled for words.

"Because…because…" At his inability to speak, Kate's face fell, and she turned away.

"It doesn't matter. I was just wondering."

"No, Kate, wait…"

"It's fine, Tony, really," she replied, suddenly wanting nothing more than to curl up on the sofa and cry.

Tony rolled his eyes, reaching for her arms.

"Will you just stop a minute?" he said, frustration tingeing the edge of his voice. Kate turned back, and the male agent was distraught to see tears brewing in the corners of her eyes.

_Do something big. _Abby's words floated through his mind, and before he could do anything, Tony found himself reaching out to grab her other arm. He pulled Kate towards him, her body colliding with his.

"DiNoz…"

The end of her objection was lost as his mouth slanted over hers. Kate sighed, and Tony snaked an arm around her back, holding her tight against him. _She's warm. Soft. _His tongue found its way into her mouth, and Kate melted into his arms. _Oh God…_

When oxygen made its necessity felt, the male agent broke away, his hands lingering on her back. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that the look of starry-eyed wonder on his partner's face must have matched his.

Kate blinked, a faint blush appearing over her cheeks as she stepped back.

"Happy Birthday," he said breathlessly. His partner stared at the buttons on his shirt, her fingers lightly resting on his chest. Tony waited, his heart sinking.

After a moment, he couldn't stand the awkward silence, and moved towards the kitchen.

"I haven't given you the last part of your present," he called. His voice seemed to stir Kate out of her daze.

"What?"

Tony reappeared in front of her, one arm hidden behind his back.

"The last part. I got…I didn't know if…" Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Spit it out, DiNozzo."

"I didn't know if you'd hate me if I left this," he said softly, handing Kate the final part of her surprise.

Her eyes wide, the female agent took the white rose from him, astounded at its simple beauty. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Where's the card?" Tony frowned in confusion.

"The card?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the card, DiNozzo. Don't tell me one kiss is all it takes to fry your brain?"

He grinned, shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Stick around and maybe you'll find out, Katie."

"In your dreams, DiNozzo," she retorted. Tony winked, laughing as she turned away.

"Always."

Suddenly, Kate wasn't sure if she wanted to flip the card over to read its message. _What if…what if this is all a big mistake? This would be the Mistake of All Mistakes. I hate you, DiNozzo. _Taking a deep breath, she turned the note, lowering her eyes.

_**For all the things that make me love you.**_

Nothing could match the smile on her face. Kate turned to look at her partner, finding him standing with arms folded, staring sheepishly at the floor. He felt her step closer. _Oh, crap. This is it. For my friend, Abby Sciuto, my entire DVD collection. For Tim McGee, my entire porn collection…Wait…_

Tony's eyes widened as Kate gently raised his chin, and after smiling at him for a moment, pressed her lips to his. As if they were magnets drawn to each other, the two agents met. Her hands clutched at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Breaking away, Kate beamed up at him, her dark eyes shining happily.

"Tony?" He grinned, so unbelievably happy that his mind was spinning.

"Yeah, Katie?"

"You didn't forget did you?" Tony planted a kiss to the end of her nose.

"No."

She kissed him again. _Did I mention that I love my birthdays? _A sudden thought occurred to her, something that she had been meaning to say since he had the plague.

"Tony?"

"Kate?"

"I love you, too."

Tony's smile grew, and he picked her up, allowing Kate to slide her impressively long legs around his waist.

"Kate?" he murmured just before their lips met. She brushed her nose against his.

"Tony?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

So there we have it, folks! Please leave me a review- otherwise I get all lonely, and then I eat, and then I get fat, and then I get depressed. So it's easier for everyone, really, if you leave a review. Cheesy grin.


End file.
